supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bola de fiesta
La bola de fiesta (Piñata en español latinoamericano; Party Ball en inglés; ''くす玉 Kusudama'' lit. Bola de papel decorativo en japonés) es un objeto en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], introducido en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Es una clásica bola de fiesta con forma de globo que cuando aparece flota y suelta varios objetos. Aparece en todos los escenarios y suelta entre 5 a 10 objetos (puede soltar hasta 15 en caso de que sea comida). Cuando estalla sale confeti, un papel y un sonido de celebración (hay tres diferentes). Al ser lanzado contra un oponente produce un daño de entre 16 y 19%. También hay una posibilidad de 1 entre 10 de que la Bola de fiesta no suelte objetos sino que explote, realizando un daño de hasta 41% a los jugadores cercanos. Para que la Bola de fiesta libere los objetos que contiene, hay que golpearla (varios golpes en Melee, y basta con uno a partir de Brawl), o se puede agarrar y lanzar hacia otro lugar o hacia un oponente. Objetos Los objetos que pueden aparecer son: * Algunos objetos aleatoriamente, con un 42% de probabilidades de que suceda. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, puede que salgan enemigos como Goombas, ReDeads y Topis, aunque no es muy común. * Comida en grandes cantidades, con un 36% de probabilidades. * Muchos Bob-omb (4 en Melee y de 3 a 5 en Brawl), con un 12% de probabilidades. Es una muy mala suerte para el que le salga, ya que los Bob-ombs pueden causar K.O. fácilmente. Galería Bola de Fiesta SSBM.jpg|Una bola de fiesta soltando comida en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bola de fiesta activada SSBB.jpg|Varios objetos que aparecen en una bola de fiesta en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bola de Fiesta Uso SSBB.jpg‎|Comida cayendo de una bola de fiesta. Bola de fiesta SSB4 SSB4 (Wii U).png|Una Bola de fiesta en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Bola Fiesta :Las bolas de Fiesta son exactamente lo que parecen: un divertimiento genial envuelto en una bola de papel. Lanza o golpea una que este en el aire y espera a que suelte su contenido. Las fiestas siempre son imprevisibles y estas son algunas de las locas probabilidades que te puedes encontrar: Autodestrucción:10%, Banquete:36%, Fiesta de Bob-ombs:12%,Otros:42%. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Party Ball :Party Balls are just what they sound like: a recipe for wild fun packed into a paper ball. Throw or strike one into the air, then wait for it to trigger it's time-release. Parties are always unpredictable, so here are the odds on how zany your party might be: Self-destruction: 10%, Food banquet: 36%, Bob-omb fest: 12%, Other: 42% :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Realizar 500 K.O.s en el Modo Versus. Español right|90px :Bola de fiesta :Una bola enorme repleta de objetos y comida. Si la lanzas o la golpeas, se abrirá al cabo de unos segundos y lo pondrá todo perdido de objetos. El confeti añade un tono festivo a tan singular acontecimiento. Pero no te fíes, a veces esta especie de piñatas solo esconden bombas en su interior. Quizá tirando de la cuerda... Pues va a ser que no. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Party Ball :A giant ball stuffed to bursting with items and food. Throw it or attack it, and after a few seconds, it will burst open with fanfare, spilling items all around. The fluttering confetti adds to the celebratory atmosphere. Some Party Balls are filled with nothing but bombs, though, so handle with care. Perhaps if you just pulled the string...Naw, that doesn't work. :*''GCN: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español americano right|100px :Piñata :Están repletas de objetos. Dale a una o lánzala y se alejará flotando... ¡antes de reventar! Entonces lloverán objetos y un montón de confeti. Pero ten cuidado, porque hay otro tipo de piñatas que están llenas de... ¡bob-ombas! Ni se te ocurra pararte para contarlas, porque son un montón y hacen mucho daño... :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español europeo :Bola de fiesta :Están repletas de objetos. Dale a una o lánzala y se alejará flotando... ¡antes de reventar! Entonces lloverán objetos y un montón de confeti. Pero ten cuidado, porque hay otro tipo de bolas de fiestas que están llenas de... ¡Bob-ombs! Ni se te ocurra pararte para contarlos, porque son montón y hacen mucha pupa... :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (05/2002) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate